Nuriko's Name
by Rhiannon5
Summary: This is a clean fic about Nuriko and Tasuki. Gotta love that pairing.


Be nice this is my first attempt at a good fanfiction.  
  
C:/window/profiles/aamyn000/mydocuments/Name.doc  
  
Nuriko's Name.  
  
  
  
Nuriko's pov.  
  
I had to get out of my room. No matter that I lived there. Or that it was improper for a Court Lady to be out at this hour. Lucky I was a seishi and had the freedom to do so but with that my secret came out. So I walked out of my room wearing one of my beautiful dresses so that I could just stare at the moon.  
  
As I stood there I realized how much my thoughts troubled me. Miaka's confession to the others of my gender had awoken memories of things I didn't want to remember. Even though her confession had been weeks ago or so it seemed. As I stared at the serene night I could almost hear the rumbling of the cart and my dear Kourin's screams. A shiver ran through my body but I made no move to go in.  
  
As I thought back to before that day a name came up. A name I've been denying since that day and had never told my friends. Ryueen, Chou Ryueen. My real name, a name I had forsaken as a cruse when she died. Lying to myself saying that Ryueen had died when he was me. What a horrible thing for anyone to say about themsevles.  
  
At ten I picked up my next name. Kourin, the name I took on that made my father disown me. Yet with this name I ranaway from home and became a bar maid. Where I met Tauski or Genrou as he was then. By chance he was my favorite costumor even though I only saw him three times. When I saw him again he hadn't reconized me but then neither did Eliken otherwise he would have run screaming from the room. The one who really surprised me was Kouji who I had given a really nasty scar to.  
  
As Kourin I had ended up in this palace. No this prison for women who waited for an emperor who had no intrest in them. He was in love with Suzaku no Miko. I'm not sure if he was in love with Miaka. I think he would have loved any kind of girl that had come here from that other world.  
  
My newest name is Nuriko. A name of a celestial warrior. Even now I feel unworthy of it. I've been called a hentai, sick and twisted. Had Lords and Court Ladies sneer and make noises, comments or trip me. I've walked into my room and found a pair of men's clothing covered in seamen with a note that said,  
  
You are nothing but a hentai and don't deseve to be a seishi. The's seamen covered clothes are all you desever.  
  
The men had wrote. I most certainly felt humlated and had refused to leave my room for weeks. After burning the clothes and convincing myself why I could not take my life. Even Hotohori had come to my room to check up on me and try to coax me out.  
  
No matter what has happened to me I've taken the time to remember my names. I've changed in this time. I've realized that the love I feel for Hotohori is brotherly. He always seems so alone and I just want to help him. Tauski is a totally different thing. When he kissed me two weeks ago in this very same place I'd felt things I'd never felt before. He had such an impact on me. When I had spoken after that kiss I noticed my voice had went into it's orignal range of tenor.The look on Tauski's face was good enough.  
  
"I had to make my voice higher so people would think I was a girl. That voice was Kourin's. Your hearing Ryueen's," I had told him.  
  
"Who is Ryueen," he asked with that kawii fanged smile. I couldn't deny him no matter how much I tried.  
  
"Ryueen is my real name. Kourin's my dead sister. When I was ten she died. For the last eight of nine years I've been living her life. I went as far as to tell my parents that Ryueen died," I explained.  
  
When I was done he pulled me into the tightest hug. Something I've know I'd always remember. Pulling myself back to the present. I stared out in to the gardens and noticed the lone tear making it's way down my face. Arms rapped around me but I didn't tense. I know who it was. It was him and it would always be him no matter what people said or thought.  
  
"I love you. Ryueen, Kourin, Nuriko, Koi. I love you with all my heart," that rouge bandit wispered.  
  
I turned around and kissed him. Right now I had olny one needed name, it was my last and my sweet Tauski had wispered it. Koi.  
  
Owari 


End file.
